I was afraid!
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: When she saw her love going in the lap of death, she became afraid...Set after "Khatre mein Cid".


Guys it's for all of u who have requested me to write this and supported me by ur precious reviews :)

And advance sorry. Becoz what i had planned, forgot totally. So bear with this. It's not so good :(

Set after " **Khatre mein CID: Episode 1202 (13 march, 2015)** "

* * *

 **I was afraid...!**

Abhijeet: jiske itne chahne wale ho...use bhala kya ho sakta hai..(looking at Tarika) kyon Tarika ji...

Daya to Abhijeet: gale millo...mujhe waise bhi kuch thik se dikhta nahi din mein...saying this Daya went away from there.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika. Tarika smiled with little blush.

Abhijeet went little close to her with: dikhto mujhe bhi waise kuch nahi raha hai...he looked up at Tarika to see her smiling. He went more close to her and directly look in her eyes where he could see love, care, concern, fear & pain for him.

Tarika couldn't control more her emotions & hugged him tightly burrowing her face on his shoulder. Abhijeet wrapped his hands around her and hugged her back. He felt that his shirt was getting wet...he understood that Tarika's tears were making his shirt wet. He started patting her head to console her...but he said nothing. He wanted her to let out the pain through tears which she was bearing from the moment she saw that horrible bomb blast. 1-2 minutes passed in this silent tears. Still Tarika was crying with low growling.

Abhijeet thought that it was enough. If she kept crying like this, this would ne harmful for her.

Abhijeet(patting her hair with one hand): baas Tarika...shhh...aur rote nahi...

But Tarika couldn't stop her tears from flowing. Abhijeet broke the hug and looked at her wet face. He wanted to slap himself becoz he was the reason behind her these precious tears.

Abhijeet wiped away the tears with: Tarika, baas bohot hogaya...ab rona band...tumhe pata hai na main tumhe rote huya nahi dekh sakta...he said in a loving tone.

Tarika stopped crying. She looked at him.

Tarika said in a cracked voice: main..e mana...mana kiya tha...na..na...pe..r tum..tum..ne meri baat ma..ni kyon nahi...

Agr...tum..he kuch ho jata..toh mera...mera kya hota?..(fear of losing him was still in her eyes) main toh..jeete jee..mar...

But she couldn't complete becoz Abhijeet put his finger on her lips with: shhh...age kuch mat kehna...Tarika, dekho mere taraf...

Tarika look at him. Abhijeet: main bilkul thik hoon...ab sab kuch thik hai...

Tarika nodded and pretended that she was convinced. Abhijeet hugged her & patted her back.

Abhijeet: Daya, hamara intezer kar raha hoga...(breaking the hug)...ab chale?

Tarika: hmmm...

Abhijeet & Tarika went towards the car and saw Daya standing there. Nikhil & Purvi was gone with the culprits in the other car. They sat in the car & Daya started it.

Daya stopped the car in front of Abhijeet's home. Abhijeet came out of the car and looked toward Tarika who was in back sit. Tarika looked at him and she also came out of the car.

Daya looked at AbhiRika looking at each other silently. He wanted to give them some privacy.

Daya: Boss, mujhe bureau mein kuch kaam hai...main kal subha ayunga tumse milne...saying this he disappeared from there leaving AbhiRika alone. Abhijeet & Tarika went inside the home.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum fresh hoke ayo...tab tak main khane ke liye kuch banati hoon...

Abhijeet: tum bhi pehle fresh ho jayo...Tarika nodded & went towards the guest room which she usually used when she visited his home. Abhijeet headed towards his bedroom. Tarika quickly got fresh and went towards the kitchen. Abhijeet came out after freshen up in his white T-shirt & black trouser. Tarika came out of the kitchen seeing him. She took the first aid and went to home seeing his blue face.

Tarika: betho...

Abhijeet: Tarika iski kya zaroorat hai...

Tarika: zaroorat hai..chup chap baitho.

Abhijeet silently sat on the sofa. Tarika started applying medicine on the wound of his face. He flinched in pain and unknowing an "ahh.." came out from his mouth.

Tarika became cautious and started blowing air on his forehead & applying medicine slowly so that he wouldn't have pain much. In this whole, Abhijeet was just staring at her and her eyes which was having fear still & saying that "i can't see u in pain"

Soon Tarika was done.

Tarika was going toward the kitchen.

Abhijeet: kaha ja rahi ho?

Tarika: khana banane...subha se tumne kuch nahi khaya hai na...

Abhijeet said nothing and Tarika went to the kitchen.

After some time, Tarika came back to the dinning with food.

Tarika gave him plate full of food stuffs and started going away. But Abhijeet stopped her holding her hand.

Abhijeet: tum bhi betho...

Tarika: nahi, mujhe bhuk nahi hai...

Abhijeet stood up and said: aise kaise bhuk nahi hai...mujhe pata hai tumne subha se kuch nahi khaya hai...

Tarika said nothing.

Abhijeet: kya baat hai Tarika...Mujhse naraz ho?

Tarika: nahi...aisi koi baat...she couldn't complete her sentence as Abhijeet stood up & cut her with: toh phir kaise baat hai?...

Tarika was silent looking downward.

Abhijeet could understand that Tarika was in still in the same trauma.

Abhijeet: dar gaye the?

This time Tarika looked at him with teary eyes. He understood that "Yes, she's really afraid"

Abhijeet: I'm sorry Tarika. Mere wajah se tumhe itna kuch sehna parha...

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet...tum sorry mat kaho plz...

Abhijeet smiled at her. He continued: nahi Tarika...mujhe tumhe waha nahi le jana chahiye tha...tum toh kitni khush thi...ki maine tumhe bahar magic show dikhane le aya...aur maine tumhara bharosa tod diya...

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet...aisa mat bolo. Main samajh sakti hoon ki tumhe Daya ki fikr thi...aur fiker jayez bhi hai...baas tumhe uss (her voice started cracking) va..n mein nahi jana chah..iye tha...

Abhijeet: mujhe nahi pata tha ki aisa kuch...

Abhijeet saw that Tarika's face was turning into a fearful face again. So he stopped amd hold her hand with: ei Tarika...main ab thik hoon na...jo huya use bhool jayo.

Then in a jolly mood: ab chalo sath mein baithke khana khate hai.

Tarika: nahi mera bilkul maan nahi hai...

Abhijeet: thik hai phir, ager tum nahi khayo gi toh mujhe bhi nahi khana.

Tarika tried to protest one more time but she couldn't as she knew Abhijeet wouldn't agree. So, she sat on the chair and took food on her plate. Abhijeet started having meal but he stopped seeing that Tarika was only moving her spoon on her plate.

Abhijeet took a spoonful of rice and offered Tarika: aj main tumhe khilata hoon...

Tarika tried to protest with: main kha rahi hoon...tum khao...

Abhijeet: main dekh raha hoon ki tum kitna kha rahi ho...ab chup chap mooh kholo..

Tarika opened her mouth and had that.

Soon they finished their meal. Tarika said to Abhijeet: tum bohot thak gaye ho...ab thora aram kar lo.

Abhijeet: tumhe bhi aram karna chahiye...

Tarika was too tired to deny and so nodded silently. Tarika was going when Abhi stopped her: aj yehi ruk jayo...

Tarika also didn't want to leave Abhijeet...and so she agreed. Abhijeet went to his room and Tarika to the guest room.

Both of them lied on their respective bed and becoz of the hectic day, they fall asleep.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **Now Plz R & R.**


End file.
